A New Start for Stilinski
by SeriesObsession
Summary: This is a new start for Stiles. A place to get away from that hellhole he called school. When Stiles moves to a town called Beacon Hills, he decides to start anew and forget about his past so he doesn't have to suffer through the same torture he did at his old school. His first day goes better than expected when he sees one of the most gorgeous people in the world. AU- High School


Moving away while halfway through high school is something most teenagers would hate, but not Stiles. He's glad to get out of that hellhole. When his father came up to him telling him that he was given a job in another town, he was expected to be the sad mopy teenager that's going to miss his friends and every other stupid cliché thing. That wasn't Stiles though, to his dad's surprise, he jumped at the idea and accepted it without any hesitation, quickly ushering his dad to begin packing.

To say he was happy was an understatement, he was overjoyed. For so long he's been 'that one kid without a mom that no one likes', and he's sick of it. He thought the death of his mother would cut him some slack, but no because high school is a place filled with jackasses and assholes.

This was a new start for him. A new place where no one knew of his past history and he could start anew, where nobody would know him as the annoying ADHD kid or the kid without a mother. I mean sure others would find out about those things soon enough, but hopefully he can drive people's attention away from it.

Stiles stared out the window watching the forest pass by. He began fidgeting with his fingers and tapping a rhythm with his feet. "You okay kiddo?" asked his dad.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine, just a little curious about this new place. What did you say the town was called again?" asked Stiles.

"Beacon Hills"

"Well, that sounds… normal"

"Well it's a small town. I hear from the sheriff that it's a close community, everyone pretty much knows everyone so I imagine gossip spreads quickly" said the new deputy of Beacon Hills.

"I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing" responded Stiles. If the people were all on first name basis with everyone than things about him could spread quickly. He'd have to work a little harder to hide the shit that's happened to him.

A couple hours later they arrived in their new home. Stiles took a moment and stepped out of the car to look around at the scenery for a while. It was nice, a bit of forestry on the far end of the street and modest houses grouped nicely together.

"Ok Stiles since I'm an on duty deputy here now I can't be driving you around everywhere. You have your license… and I really hope I don't regret this but, I trust you" said the deputy as he pulled out a set of keys from his jacket and dangled them in front of Stiles.

Stiles' eyes widened in surprise and had his mouth agape like a fish. He was speechless, was he misreading the situation? Did his dad actually get him a car? If he did than Stiles didn't care what the car was, just that he would love it and treasure it. He tentatively took the keys from his dad and was motioned to open the garage door.

Stiles did so slowly and what was inside caused his face to spread into one of the widest grins he's ever had. Sitting in the garage was a beautiful blue jeep. Stiles immediately ran up to the car and jumped inside, starting the ignition.

"So I'm guessing you like it?" asked his dad.

"I love her" mumbled Stiles with his head on the steering wheel.

"Her?" asked his dad in disbelief.

"Yes! Her! And you will treat her with respect John" responded Stiles.

"Okay I think we're done here. Let's go inside" said John as he dragged Stiles out of the car and into the house.

Stiles explored the new house for a while before going into his room. It was furnished nicely, whoever had done it clearly has good taste. Stiles pulled out his wallet and took out a copy of a photo he kept inside and clung it on the side of his mirror. He swallowed down the sadness that was still fresh in his heart.

His mother had died five years ago when he was twelve. God, the pain he felt when she passed. He desperately wanted something to blame, because how dare his mother be taken from him from something as stupid as cancer. She didn't deserve to get it, she was a great woman who practically loved everyone and had no enemies at all.

She would always invite random people over for lunch and strike up conversations with ease. This little communication skill of hers quickly made her likeable to all of their neighbors and acquaintances. Stiles noticed the way his dad took pride whenever someone complimented what a great woman his wife was and how lucky he was to have her.

To Stiles' embarrassment she would always bring up silly stories about him when he was a baby. Sometimes she would even go so far and show pictures. Oh god don't even get him started on the most embarrassing ones. I mean honestly… What kind of sick people laugh at a picture of a baby taking a shower with a clear view of a baby butt showing? When Stiles really thought about it, he never really did mind it when she did, it was just her way of showing how much she loved him.

Stiles walked back downstairs to see his father hanging up a picture. When Stiles neared he saw that it was a picture of his mother. Stiles tried, he really did, but the sting in his eyes soon turned to small tears as one escaped his eye and trailed down his face. John noticed it and pulled Stiles into an embrace. "I miss her so much" whispered Stiles.

"I know kiddo. I do too" responded John sadly.

A couple moments later Stiles recovered himself and rubbed away the glassiness in his eyes with his sleeve. "Okay now let's eat I'm starving" as if on cue Stiles' stomach rumbled loudly.

"Well I have heard it from some of the other deputies that there is a great burger joint by the station that has the best curly fries."

Stiles didn't even respond and dragged his dad outside motioning him to start driving when he seated them both.

"God so impatient" said John in amusement.

Stiles concurred that day that those curly fries where the best he's ever tried.

* * *

It was Monday morning and Stiles was asleep in his bed. The alarm clock suddenly blared out and Stiles jumped awake, head woozy from the sudden movement. When he recovered he groaned and lazily pulled himself out of bed.

He swung his feet over his bed and stood up only to take a step forward and trip falling on his chest. Stiles' dad opened the door and looked in curiously with a raised eyebrow. "Uh, just doing pushups dad. Never too late to be fit" said Stiles as he did a pushup, "… and fifty" grumbled Stiles as he did a pushup.

"Uh huh" responded John, "Get ready, you don't want to be late on your first day"

"Yeah, yeah dad. Now go be an awesome cop at the station" said Stiles ushering his father out of the room, "And I hope you ate something healthy for breakfast" added Stiles.

John just grumbled something about it tasting like crap before stalking out of the room and heading out the front door. Stiles did his morning routine and prepared all his things. The only thing not cooperating was his hair. He had stopped buzzing it a year ago and was now longer and all over the place. He actually kind of liked it though, but today it looked like shit and he held his hand in his head for five minutes to keep it in place.

When Stiles was ready he walked out the door and into his jeep. The revving of the engine caused him to get giddy as he pulled out of the drive way. The ride to school shouldn't have taken him twenty minutes, it's not his fault he doesn't know this neighborhood, he did just move here after all. After wandering around streets he finally approached the school and found an empty parking space.

Stiles slowly trekked the parking area and looked around, inspecting his surroundings. What caught his eye was the sleek, beautiful, black Camaro that just screamed luxury. Stiles ogled it for a second before noticing another very nice Porsche a couple cars away, there was even a pink mustang parked next to the Porsche. Damn do these kids have money to spend. Stiles wasn't the jealous type, but when he saw those cars he really wished he had one. But he was perfectly content with his beautiful original blue jeep.

Stiles walked into the school and wandered the halls for a bit before finding the office. "Uh… My name is Stiles. Stiles Stilinski, I'm new here" he told the office lady.

She looked up for a second before she smiled and extended her hand, "Oh are you the son of that new deputy?" she asked. And wow news does travel quickly in this town, thought Stiles as he shook her hand.

"Yep that's me. So I wanted to know if I could get my schedule?" asked Stiles.

"Oh yes sure, of course" said the office lady as she tapped on her computer and printed out a sheet of paper. "Here you go, your first period is down the hall to the left and up the stairs"

Stiles thanked her and took his schedule and headed for first period. He figured since he was late he might as well stop in the bathroom first. Stiles found a restroom and walked in, what he wasn't expecting was to see one of the most gorgeous men he had ever seen in his life washing his hands.

Stiles froze for a second and the other dude noticed. Stiles quickly recovered himself and headed towards one of the empty urinals to do his business. Sexy guy glanced at Stiles at the same time he was and Stiles' face flushed in embarrassment. When he turned back, sexy guy was already headed out of the bathroom and Stiles breathed out in relief. He quickly washed his hands and headed up to his first period class.

After a bit of wandering Stiles tentatively stepped inside his first class and walked inside. Immediately every head in the room turned towards him. Stiles explained to the teacher that he was new and she led him towards the front of the class.

"Class, this is our new student Mr…" she stopped and stared at the paper trying to decipher what the name was.

Stiles noticed what she was trying to do and he quickly corrected her, "Stiles" he said firmly.

"Okay let's welcome Mr. Stiles Stilinski to Beacon Hills" she said. Ugh she was one of those teachers, thought Stiles to himself.

"Whatsup" said Stiles to a bunch of bored faces.

He soon took a seat behind a very pretty brunette. Stiles took a minute to look at everyone else in the classroom. No one of much impression to him, except for the brunette and a fuzzy haired guy with a crooked jaw.

Stiles sat through the boring lectures of the English teacher, when there were five minutes till the end of class the brunette turned around and looked at Stiles, "Hi, you're new in Beacon Hills right? New deputy's son?" she asked.

Stiles nodded, "Yep that's me. Deputy's kid and whatnot" he said jokingly.

She giggled and smiled at him, "Well it's nice to meet you Stiles. My name's Allison. Oh and this is my boyfriend Scott" she said gesturing to crooked jaw guy.

"Sup" said Stiles in greeting to him.

"Hey" he responded with a curious smile.

"Hey so the school can be a little confusing at first, and I would know. I was constantly getting lost my first few days. If you want we can help you find your way around" she said sweetly.

And man, thought Stiles, this girl was the epitome of sweet. The crooked ja- Scott was lucky to have her. Stiles agreed and by lunch time he, Scott, and Allison were buddies.

"So," said Scott, "Superman or Batman?"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Stiles, "They're both freaking awesome, I can't just choose one."

Scott laughed along with him as they parted ways for their final class. Stiles walked in to chemistry class to be glared at by one of the most disturbed looking teachers Stiles had ever seen. Wow, he hadn't even been in school a day and the guy already looked like he hated him. Stiles looked at his nameplate on his desk and saw that his name was Harris. He had a feeling they would hate each other's guts.

Harris explained boring chemistry stuff when he announced that they were doing a lab today and he would choose their partners. He started calling out names and Stiles waited to see who his partner would be, "Stilinski and Hale" said Harris as he stared at his clipboard.

Okay hopefully this Hale guy wasn't too bad. Stiles went to his assigned lab table and froze when he sat down. Staring back at him was sexy guy from the restroom, smiling at him. Now that Stiles was closer to him he could see what made the guy freaking beautiful. He had a chiseled face with some of the most sharp cheekbones Stiles had ever seen. His hair was tufted in messy spikes across his head, and what color were his eyes? Blue? Green? Gray? Who knew, point is, he's fucking gorgeous.

"Hi, I'm Derek" said the guy extending a hand towards him.

Stiles took it and choked while saying his name, "S-Stiles"

Derek laughed at his embarrassment and Stiles stomach tingled at the sound of the beautiful laugh.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" said Derek.

Stiles tried to not be, but he was clumsier than ever during the whole experiment with Derek. Every once in a while Derek would smile at him and every time Stiles' stomach tingled with excitement. When class was over and they were headed out the door, Derek put a hand on his shoulder and said "It was nice to meet you Stiles" as he smiled at him and walked out the door.

"Dude, why are you grinning like an idiot?" asked Scott as he and Stiles walked across the parking lot after saying goodbye to Allison.

"Uh… no reason. Hey do you want a ride?" asked Stiles diverting from the question.

"You have a car?" asked Scott curiously.

"Yep just got her" said Stiles smugly patting the hood of his jeep.

"Wow, nice car" responded Scott as he eyed the car in appreciation.

"Hey McCall what's wrong? Your girlfriend got tired of riding the back of your bike pegs?" screamed out a very attractive blond guy as he opened the driver's door of the Porsche. Great, the Porsche belonged to a douchebag.

"Go screw yourself Jackson!" Scott retorted as he climbed into the jeep.

"Wow McCall, it looks like you found yourself a nerd friend to bring down with you" said Jackson as he snickered at both of them.

Stiles was about to make a very witty retort when a very pretty redhead- no strawberry blonde, approached Jackson, "Jackson stop flirting and take me home"

Jackson sneered at both of them before getting into his car and driving off. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Camaro drive out of the parking lot and onto the main street. What a lucky dude to have such an awesome car, hopefully he wasn't a douchebag like this Jackson guy.

"Sorry dude, Jacksons a grade A asshole that hates anyone who isn't as rich as him" said Scott in apology.

"No worries bro. I've dealt with his kind before, you just gotta show that you don't give a fuck" responded Stiles.

After dropping off Scott at his house Stiles drove back to his empty house. His dad must still be at work so Stiles decided to have a little alone time thinking about a certain Hale he met in chemistry. And god Stiles had never felt so good when doing this before.

He plopped himself on his bed and fell asleep, praying to all the celestial beings that he could talk to Derek again.


End file.
